Lazos
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Coleccion de drabbles sobre Reino Unido y personas que hayan tenido que ver con él. / NO PAIRING. Drabble #14: Amistad - Prusia. COMPLETO.
1. Lluvia: Francia

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**  
****Advertencias:**Francia xD**  
****Palabras:** 199

_Bueno, esta serie de Drabbles es producto del ocio. Y participaran todas las naciones que hayan tenido un lazo con Iggy~ (Lease: Francia, USA, Japon, España, etc.) Espero que les guste, bye~  
_

* * *

**#1: Lluvia ~ Francia**

Como siempre, la lluvia caia violentamente desde el cielo. Parece como si Dios los castigara, a él y a toda su gente (que ya debían estar acostumbrados a ese pésimo clima).

… Pero a pesar del usual mal clima, esta vez no podía ni quejarse.

Si, claro. Bueno, tenia a Francis Bonnefoy enfrente, degustando un té de SU casa, y criticando SUS deliciosos scones. No podía ni pensar en la lluvia si tenia a ese enfrente, claro que no.

El francés había llegado de improvisto, como siempre, sin anunciarse. Lo dejo pasar solo por cortesía… y porque si se moria de pulmonía era probable que le declararan la guerra. Y asi fue como termino en todo esto…

-Angleterre? –le llama, con esa asquerosa voz que tiene.-

-What, frog? –

-… ¿Hacemos el amour~? –pregunta de improvisto.-

Lo único que recibe con esa exclamación fue un Arthur realmente colorado y un ''hermoso'' y ''delicado'' puñetazo en medio de la mandibula.

…Si, no tenia porque preocuparse de la lluvia, tenia una muy buena diversión en casa…

Su mejor pasatiempo: golpear franceses pervertidos. Si eso no es el cielo, ¿Qué lo es entonces?

* * *

Review~?


	2. Soledad: Japon

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Advertencias: **Ninguna xD  
**Personajes: **Reino Unido, Japon.  
**Palabras: **240

* * *

**#2: Soledad ~ Japón**

Solamente era una alianza, nada más. No tenía porque ser otra cosa…

Estamos en los años de la Alianza Anglo-Japonesa, una alianza extraña, entre países extraños, entre personas y culturas extrañas, entre desconocidos para ser mas sincero.

Había tantas diferencias entre esas culturas. Pero también había muchas coincidencias.

Como…

Ambos eran tradicionales, les gustaba el té (uno el negro y otro el verde). Tenían una anticuada forma de vestir… aunque ninguno creyese eso. Eran fanáticos de la lectura, amaban la literatura y el teatro, eran buenos en eso.

Pero había una cosa en la que eran parecidos sobre todas las demás. Esa era la que en el fondo les hacia confiar el uno en el otro, a pesar de esa extraña alianza que estaban firmando.

Ese algo era, no material, sino un sentimiento, una forma de vivir, mejor dicho.

Era la **soledad**.

Japón había estado tantos años en aislamiento que solo se tenía a él mismo, por eso era un inexperto en la cultura occidental, más allá de su isla.

Inglaterra, era diferente, el estaba en un aislamiento involuntario, a falta de tener ''amigos'', ''camaradas'', el no tenia nada que pudiese llamar un ser querido. Todo lo que tenia, era también a si mismo.

Soledad, esa era la palabra para describir a estas personas tan diferentes, y a la vez tan iguales.

Serian buenos amigos, a pesar de todo. Y el cambio del tiempo…

* * *

Que quede bien claro que yo no soy fan de InglaterraxJapon, Dios... que pareja tan ARG xD Me gusta su relacion como amigos, unicamente, y cuando me refiero a ''el cambio del tiempo'' es como Japon dejo de ser amigo de Inglaterra para centrarse en sus relaciones con Estados Unidos.

Todos los drabbles tendran un personaje con el que este relacionado UK y una descripcion; sentimiento o aprendizaje. Se parecen a esos de las ''tablas'' de no se que cosa de Livejournal, pero esto no es de nada de LJ, ni siquiera se usar mi LJ -.- En fin.

¡Ah! me acorde. Ninguno de los drabble tiene una inclinacion ''romantica'', solo el de USA (porque soy muy USA/UK (?) y hasta ahi. Eso es todo! ¿Se merece algun review~? XD

**Proximo Drabble: Odio ~ España**


	3. Odio: España

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen**.  
Advertencias: **supongo que ninguna, solo el vocabulario. Y mencion de piratas.  
**Personajes: **Reino Unido&España  
**Palabras: **265**

* * *

**

**#3: Odio ~ España**

Fue en la época donde él era grande, ¿Lo recuerdas? En la época en la que eras libre de hacer lo que se te plazca… la época del robo y el hurto, la época de la piratería.

España era fuerte, siempre lo fue, nunca dejo de serlo, pero en esa época el brillaba de otra forma, brillaba de una manera similar a la tuya… solo que él tenía algo que tu no: **honor**.

-¿Cuándo van a dejar de atacar nuestros barcos? –Pregunta el de ojos verdes, mirándote con ira.-

-Mmmm… -piensas, de manera retorcida.- Nunca. –Sentencias, con esa sonrisa que solamente es tuya, haciendo estallar al español.-

-¡Eres un malparido, Inglaterra! –Golpea el escritorio donde estabas, no te inmutas, solo lo miras aburrido.- ¡¿Es que acaso no te importa cuanta gente muera si esa comida no llega a América? –Grita, pero no lo oyes.- Veo que no…

Te ríes en el fondo.

Amas, si AMAS hacer enojar a ese hombre que hace solo años fue tu hermano. Adoras el brillo mortal en sus ojos, la mueca de disgusto y rabia. Lo adoras. Crees que lo que sientes es algo al amor enfermizo por ese hombre que es tu rival.

Era una época diferente, ambos rivalizaban por el control.

Mar, tierra, posesiones; tesoros… eso era lo que tenían en común. Pero tu solo pensabas en otra cosa, aparte de eso… querías **expansión**, querías conquistar todo lo que se te viniera encima, y lo estabas logrando.

Aunque te estuvieses ganando el odio de ciertas personas, como España, por ejemplo.

* * *

Es el primer ''UK/SP/UK'' que escribo, a decir verdad. Son una pareja que me ENCANTA e historicamente para mi son los mas intereantes de toda Europa. Igualmente... esto esta basado en mi pensamiento sobre la epoca pirata de Arthur, que quisiera expresar mas a fondo en un futuro oneshot o fic largo (ni tan largo xD). Pero eso es solo un plan a futuro.

Para mi, Pirate!England es la cara mas genial de Reino Unido. ¿Por que? Sobran razones chicos.

El proximo es el que todos querian ver! USxUK power! dominaran el mundo esos dos~~ es que son tan canon y amor xD Bye~

**Proximo Drabble: Amor ~ Estados Unidos**


	4. Amor: Estados Unidos

**X~Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**X~Claim: **Reino Unido&Estados Unidos  
**X~Palabras: **409  
**X~Notas: **Como dije tiene orientacion romantica.  
**X~Advertencias: **no prometo que no haga llorar xD Fue escrito para eso al fin y al cabo.

* * *

**#4: Amor ****~ Estados Unidos**

Era otro 4 de Julio, otro maldito cuatro de Julio…

Inglaterra estaba sentado contra el marco de la ventana, degustando su querido té. La luna brillaba como nunca, todas las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, así que lo único que iluminaba el caserón era esa luz astral.

Dejo el té aun lado y miro a la soledad de su casa…

…Nada, ni nadie. Ni siquiera sus amigos mágicos.

Al parecer todos estaban en la fiesta de América. Como para no estarlo si había invitado a casi todo el mundo (incluso a él) salvo a ciertas naciones con las que no tenía muy buen trato (léase: Corea del Norte e Irak). Pero como todos los otros años no decidió ir, aunque había recibido llamadas, mensajes y cartas. No iría, ese mocoso no tenia ni idea cuanto le dolía el hecho de ser ese maldito día, incluso no podía ver a su hermano Canadá por culpa de esa fecha maldita. Eran simplemente escusas, lo sabia, pero le encantaba vivir de ellas.

En su mente todavía hay vagos, pero muy vividos recuerdos junto a un pequeño Estados Unidos… recuerdos muy felices…

_-¡Ingwaterra! ¡Ingwaterra! –Grita un pequeño América, queriendo ser alzado por su hermano mayor.-_

_-¿Qué pasa, Al? –Pregunta Inglaterra, con una sonrisa en los labios, alzando al menor.-_

_-¿Me quieres, Ingwaterra? –sus ojos se anchan de manera infantil, tomando una expresión realmente tierna.-_

_Cómicamente, Inglaterra se queda pensando, asustando un poco al menor que empieza a sollozar en el hombro de la nación mas grande._

_-Si, Al, tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ah pasado en la vida. –Le susurra al niño al oído, América lo abraza y sonríe aun más.-_

_-¡Siempre estaré contigo! –Dice, regocijando al mayor, creyéndose las palabras de su joven hermano.-_

No puedes evitar que las lágrimas bajen por tu rostro al recordar eso.

Creíste que Alfred jamás te dejaría, te mezclaste en un aire lleno de ''amor'', al final el chico no era el que dependía de él, sino que era él el que dependía del chico.

Y te abrazas, llorando en un total desconsuelo. Porque sabes que jamás nadie te va a amar de verdad, sabes que estarás solo hasta el último día de tu vida. Y sabes, sobre todas las cosas, que lo que sentiste y sientes por la Nación Americana es lo más cercano al amor que jamás podrás tener.

* * *

Pensaba subirlo el lunes, pero... Lo subo hoy 13/11 que es mi cumpleaños!  
Espero que les haya gustado esta pareja que para mi es una de las mejores, pese a que detesto, pero DETESTO a Estados Unidos (por creencias politicas y muchas cosas mas). Esta pareja dominara el mundo! Que viva el USAxUK~~!

**Proximo Drabble: Lealtad ~ Canadá  
[Este no se si esta muy bien plasmado, queria escribir sobre la relacion UK-CAN dsps de la Guerra de Independencia, pero creo que me qdo medio fail .w. tendran que esperar al Miercoles para leerlo xD]**


	5. Lealtad: Canada

**Disclaimer: **Iggy y Mattie no son mios.  
**Claim: **Reino Unido&Canada  
**Palabras: **488  
**Notas(1):** Soy muy fan de ciertas parejas que tienen que ver con Iggy, ej: FrUk, UkSpUk, CanUkCan, etc xD  
**Notas(2): **La de arriba no tenia relevancia, pero esta si. Es una breve historia de como me empezo a gustar esta pareja xD. Pues, me encanto desde que lei un doujinshi (q era UsaxUk) dnd Arthur se muestra de una manera mas hermosa con Canada, no digo que romantica, pero... se muestran tan leales el uno con el otro, que desde ese dia le digo a Canada ''La Colonia mas Fiel al Reino Unido'' y eh comprovado mi teoria e.é gracias a la santa Wikipedia xD

* * *

#5: Lealtad ~ Canadá

Alfred te había declarado la guerra.

Lo odiabas, o eso querías meterte en la cabeza. ¿Cómo un niño como ÉL osaba declararte la Independencia? ¡Encima con el respaldo de los traidores de Francia y España! Eso era tan cruel…

No tenias a nadie de tu lado… mas bien en el lado sentimental que el político.

Estabas solo, como siempre.

…

Luego de que la guerra terminase estabas desolado, sin nadie a quien acudir. La colonia que mas amabas se ah ido de tu lado para formarse camino entre las grandes potencias como tu o ese bastardo del vino.

-Ah… -suspiras en tu escritorio, sin muchas ganas de salir hoy a pesar de que el día estaba aparentemente soleado.-

Piensas y piensas, nadas en pensamientos sin ningún fin aparente.

*Toc toc*

Tocan la puerta, das el pase.

-¿S-señor Inglaterra? –esa voz…-

-¿Qué ocurre Matthew? –

Del otro lado de la puerta aparece Canadá, con esa apariencia ausente, tan diferente a la de su hermano que siempre fue un hiperactivo niño.

Matthew entra al estudio, donde su ''padre'' estaba trabajado. Hacia algunos días había vuelto de una larga travesía por el Atlántico; según había oído llego hasta mas allá de Cipango y Catay*, era asombroso. Inglaterra era asombroso sin duda.

-Esto, quería saber si necesitaba algún té o algo. Ya que ah vuelto de su viaje no eh tenido tiempo de atenderlo bien… -

El chico americano parecía mas que su hermanito una especie de sirviente, bueno, así se hacia tratar siempre. Aunque mas que un sirviente era un muy buen ayudante, su mano derecha.

-Bueno, dile a la criada que prepare unos tés y vamos al jardín, ¿Te parece? –Arthur sonríe al chico, que le devuelve la sonrisa.-

-Yes! –Exclama, yéndose a paso rápido a ordenar esos brebajes.-

Canadá podrá ser lo que sea, tímido, introvertido y hasta invisible algunas veces. Incluso Inglaterra se olvida de él, pero no es que no lo quiera.

Siempre piensa que le dio más amor a Alfred, y es verdad. Pero no por eso dejo solo a Canadá. Mas bien, Canadá fue el que nunca lo dejo solo, incluso en la Guerra de Independencia estuvo con él (no tenia opción, pues era su territorio). Matthew fue el apoyo emocional que tuvo en esa horrible contienda que los alejo de la persona que mas amaban, al final, ese chico que en un principio fue hermanito de Francia, era sin duda su única salida a la desesperación.

_Quizá lleve a Matthew de ''casería'' conmigo uno de estos días. Quiero probar su estilo… _-piensa el pirata, mirando por la ventana.- ¡Hoy será un gran día! –Se estira y sonríe de una forma que no destellaba confianza.-

…Pobres Francia y España, se la ven negra del otro lado del mar.

* * *

_Cipango y Catay_: nombres que le dieron los europeos a las antiguas China y Japón.

Espero que les haya gustado este drabble =) Arriba no lo dije, pero... el Doujinshi que me enamoro de esta pairing, sea romantica o fraternalmente, se llama **From the New World, With Love**. Quiza muchos lo leyeron, quiza no. Tiene como 230 o mas paginas, sin duda una joya de los doujinshi, para mi, despues de leer ese, quedo marcada todo mi gusto por el UsaUk y la personalidad de mi Inglaterra para la mayoria de mis fanfics.

En serio, desde que lei ese Dou veo a Estados Unidos como un jodido hijo de puta, egoista y malagradecido xDD y a Arthur como el verdadero heroe de la historia =P Tampoco es tan asi, pero bueno, es como pienso -.-(?)

El proximo drabble, quiza, no sea de una ''pareja'' muy usada en el termino, pero... a mi me encanta por todo lo que se puede sacar de ellos *-* Recordemos que Dinamarca es el verdadero conquistador de las Islas Britanicas, al diablo Roma y Germania o.ó ¡Que viva Dinamarca, el supremo Rey del Norte! -se le sale lo denmarkfanatica xD- Los dejo de aburrir .w.

Espero sus review con ansias *-* bye~

**Proximo Drabble: Libertad ~ Dinamarca**


	6. Libertad: Dinamarca

**ºDisclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**  
ºClaim: **_Dinamarca&Reino Unido_**  
ºNotas:** _Los datos historicos estan abajo.  
_

* * *

**#6: Libertad ****~ Dinamarca**

Esta es una historia de hace muchísimos años. Quizá más tiempo del que un cuerpo humano pudiese tolerar (obvio).

Si hay fecha, ahora que lo recuerdo, quizá fue en el año 793 D.C. esa fue la primera vez que vi a ese hombre.

Rubio, ojos azules, cabellos salvajes… temible. No se si mas que Imperio Romano, pero tenia algo que daba miedo, era salvaje en su forma de actuar, por lo que mi mente podía captar. Era tan… grande… y yo tan pequeño. Era monstruoso, Dinamarca se llamaba.

-¿Huh? –me descubrió.- ¿Un niño? –se acerco a mi y me miro.- ¡Si, eres un niño! –Hablaba como un desconcertado, no lo entendía bien.-

Ese fue el primer contacto que tuvimos. En mi caso, temblaba como un flan. En esa época sin duda era medio miedoso, no lo reconocería ahora, pero si lo era. Dinamarca era mucho más alta que yo, y esa gran hacha que siempre cargaba con él daba miedo.

Después de ese encuentro siguieron muchos más.

En una de sus ''visitas'' conocí a Noruega, el cual era el mejor amigo de Dinamarca… creo, porque siempre estaban como peleando. Noruega era sabio, no entendía como estaba con esa panda de insensibles vikingos. Me hablo de su ''hermano perdido'' y explico muchas otras cosas sobre lo que nos unía: la magia, pero todo eso eran cosas que tenían que ver con Noruega…

Tampoco voy a admitir que le tenía cierto aprecio a ese maldito vikingo danés. Siempre que se iba lo esperaba en el puerto, como muchos años mas tarde haría Alfred conmigo. Esperaba que volviese tan rápido como para no pensarlo, él y Noruega. No se porque termine sintiendo esas cosas, deberá ser porque me enseñaron cosas muy importantes y con las que conviví muchos años.

Al final, ellos también se fueron de aquí. Sentí que era libre gracias a una persona que en realidad era mi ''padre'' por así decirlo. Alfred el Grande había logrado expulsar a los vikingos y tomar York.

Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi partir en su barco, sentía la libertad sobre mi espalda, se sentía tan~ extraña. No podía creer que durante tanto tiempo fui su ''colonia'' (en esa época se decía de otra forma, de seguro). En ese momento me dije que seria tan grande como él, aunque jamás se lo dijera, lo llegue a admirar, por muchas razones.

* * *

_793 D.C: _Fecha en la que los invasores daneses se adentran en la Isla de Inglaterra, primera invasion vikinga.  
_Segunda Invasion Vikinga: _fue por mano de los noruegos.  
_Imperio Romano: _Los romanos fueron los primeros en conquistar las islas. Pero Iggy dice que ''Dinamarca es mas grande'', en alusion a que paso mas tiempo con Den. No porque Den fuese mas poderoso.  
_Hermano Perdido: _Se refiere a Islandia.  
_Alfred el Grande, York, Expulsar a los Vikingos: _Alfred el Grande expulso a los vikingos y tomo York, convirtiendose en el rey de este.

La relacion de estos dos siempre se me hizo muy Usa/Uk, porque me imagino a Iggy encariñado con Dinamarca por ser una persona que le presto atencion, pero a la vez le tenia miedo. Pero eso no quitaba de que lo esperara siempre de sus largos viajes a él y a Noru. Se que es quiza imposible, pero... a mi me gusta =)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Los amo a todos :) Bye bye~

**Proximo Drabble: Magia ~ Noruega**


	7. Magia: Noruega

**ºDisclaimer: **Noru e Iggy no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, pues... supongo que ya seria la bruja Beatrice (?).**  
ºClaim: **Noruega&Inglaterra  
**ºPalabras: **251

* * *

**#7: Magia ~ Noruega**

Era hermoso. Sin duda era algo que no había visto jamás.

Noruega era grande. Su magia superaba muchísimo a la mía, su lenguaje tan perfecto, su pronunciación, su estilo… era increíble.

Dicen que cuando eres niño te sorprendes con facilidad, y así es, por lo menos en mi caso particular. Admiraba a Noruega por su magia y su fuerza, y sin obviar el hecho de tener que soportar a ese danés, eso más que un don es algo… difícil de expresar con palabras.

Noruega me enseño a hacer magia en su idioma y me enseño la lectura de runas y otros símbolos mágicos. También me enseño de sus dioses y tradiciones, pero también yo le enseñe.

-Ya veo. –Me dijo.- Tu usas magia diferente a la mía.

-Creo, los celtas me enseñaron muchas cosas. Básicamente sobre la naturaleza. –

Los Celtas estaban dedicados a la naturaleza, por eso siempre se los representaba en color verde.

-Es muy interesante. ¿Me dejas ojear uno de tus apuntes, Arthur? –me pregunta. Él a pesar de ser muy frio siempre fue educado conmigo.-

-¡Claro! Pero tú déjame ver los tuyos, Noruega. –Le pido, nunca le daba sus libros a nadie, ni siquiera a Dinamarca, pero conmigo los compartía porque teníamos esa hermosa coincidencia de amar la magia.-

Pasábamos horas y horas leyendo las cosas del otro, comprendiendo el lenguaje ajeno y muchas cosas más.

Para mí, Noruega fue uno de mis grandes maestros. Y creo que yo fui su gran aprendiz, jaja~

* * *

Pues, es una pareja media crack, ya se. Espero que les haya gustado muchito owó. A decir verdad, esta dupla me encanta para fastidiar a sus husbands~ (Lease: Una alianza Anglo-Noruega contra un duo Dano-Americano). Gracias a todos/as por sus maravillosos reviews~ los amo a todos (L)

Bye~

PD: apartir de los proximos 4 drabbles, seran mis OC de las Islas Britanicas. Advierto.

**Proximo Drabble: Hermandad ~ Islas Britanicas: Escocia [Asd... Scotty sexy *w*]**


	8. Hermandad: Islas Britanicas, Escocia

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son de mua.**  
Notas: **Escocia (William McCallister)**  
Advertencias: **OC, OoC' (quiza), algunos datos de poca relevancia. Y ortografia.**  
Palabras: **511

* * *

**#8: Hermandad ~ Islas Británicas: Escocia**

Hoy hablaremos de mi relación con mi hermano mayor, el más grande de las cinco islas británicas: _Escocia_.

Él tiene muchos otros nombres, en la época del Imperio Romano él era llamado Caledonia, que nombre más ridículo, por Dios… Y su nombre oficial, en escocés es _Alba_, un nombre de mujer, ya se, pero bueno.

Como dije, es el más grande de todos. Tiene el pelo rojo y peinado para atrás, sus ojos son como los míos, verdes, aunque los de él brillan con cierta amenaza, no recomendable para niños menores de 5.

Tiene un carácter jodido, fuma todo el tiempo y bebe como un desquiciado. Se la pasa criticando las cosas de los demás y según él, no tiene defectos. Es estricto y metódico para hacer las cosas, su gran lema es _Has las cosas bien o no las hagas_, y trata a todos de _idiotas_, tipo un Austria mas maleducado.

Aun así, él es para mí, el verdadero guerrero de las Islas Británicas. ¿Por qué? Es un cazador sin renombre, un hábil hombre que sabe vivir en las peores situaciones, siempre te saca de los apuros y es ágil en todo lo que tenga que ver en el uso de las manos, los pies y la cabeza, aunque no sea muy bueno para tareas intelectuales, se la rebusca bastante bien.

A pesar de que a mí y a los Irlanda nos trata de inútiles e inservibles maleducados, nunca insultaría por demás a Gales, es su compañero de toda la vida y son casi una sola mente, lo que no hace uno lo hace el otro, se entienden. Aunque no por eso Gales se salve de sus reprimendas y sus quejas, obvio. Siempre le critica que es muy apegado a mis tradiciones y se esta por olvidar de las suyas.

Mi relación con él es complicada, desde pequeños viene el problema.

Siempre me amenazaba con lanzas y flechas, y siempre que lo ''molestaba'' (Aclaración: para Escocia molestar es tu sola existencia) me aventaba unas cuantas piedras en la cabeza.

Pero aun así, si me lastimaba siempre me curaba y luego me volvía a tirar al barro.

Es sobre protector y odia a los ''extranjeros'', no le gusta que lo subestimen por su orgullo que es mas grande que su isla, claro. A pesar de todas nuestras peleas en el pasado sigue a mi lado, no se porque. Dicen que el pasado debe quedarse ahí, en el pasado, y aunque mi relación con él no haya cambiado en absoluto, siento que algún día me respetara…

-¡Hey, _dummy_, tráeme unas botellas de whisky, hay que celebrar que le gane a tu equipo! –Exclama Escocia desde la sala.-

Yo solo suspiro, esperando que ese día no tarde demasiado, ya me estoy empezando a estresar.

…Algún día así será. Pero de mientras me dedicare a sobrarlo un poco, aunque si me voy de la raya de seguro termine con un buen chichón en la cabeza, y dentro de tres días hay junta, así que…

* * *

Gracias a todo/as! Me animan mucho T_T

**Proximo Drabble: Hermandad ~ Islas Britanicas: Gales.**


	9. Hermandad: Islas Britanicas, Gales

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen D: Gales esta en discucion xq no tiene diseño -w- (?)  
**Notas: Gales (**Glen Morgan**)  
**

* * *

**#9: Hermandad 2 ~ Islas Británicas: Gales.**

El segundo en la línea de sucesión, Gales, la segunda provincia más pequeña de Reino Unido.

Gales, como yo, es rubio un poco mas claro y como todos tiene los ojos verdes. Es el cuarto en estatura, solo un poco más alto que yo. Su carácter es el más introvertido de todos nosotros. Es un ferviente fan de los deportes; futbol y rugby son sus favoritos, tiene problemas con sus costumbres, ya que su pueblo es muy, demasiado muy dependiente del mío, así que casi no hay vestigios celtas en su gente, pero él las recuerda muy bien, es el mas apegado a ellas.

Por sobre todo, Gales es el mejor mago de los cinco, Escocia nunca fue bueno para la magia, si para la charla con las criaturas mágicas y los misterios, pero no para lo que hace Glen.

Todos los hechizos de Gales son efectivos, ninguno falla. Pero él no hace uso de su habilidad para la magia, sino para la preparación de pociones y medicinas, ama la naturaleza.

Volviendo a su carácter, puede ser tan o mas invisible que el propio Canadá, pero cuando se enoja es peor que William… vaya que hay que ser terrible para ser peor que este tipo. Generalmente va con Escocia a todos lados, es el que mejor lo entiende y por ende su confidente. Igualmente el mayor siempre lo critica, pero mas suave.

Glen siempre fue el mas cercano a mi, el que me cuido y me alimento cuando era pequeño, pero siempre hay ese ''algo'' que te aleja de Gales. A pesar de que éramos y somos unidos, nunca tuvimos el trato cordial que tienen él y Escocia, pero me conformo con que me entienda y trate de ayudarme en todo lo que pueda.

Gales es llamado _Cymru_. Su nombre oficial en su idioma; galés. Tiene muchas mascotas, generalmente va acompañado de un perro que se llama _Cymrawd_, del galés camarada. Es lo mejor que se le ocurrió ponerle cuando apenas era un cachorro el pobre animal.

Esta entrando por la puerta, como siempre…

-Inglaterra, haz algo de comer para _Cym, _tiene hambre. –Me ordena, obvie el detalle de que era medio mandón.-

-¿Por qué yo? Pídele a Escocia, estoy trabajando. –Mi trabajo era un reporte sobre ellos.-

-Claro, y arriesgarme a que me mate. –Dice frio mi hermano.- ¡Anda y cocina, tienes todo el día para mandarle cartas de amor a América! –Me grita y cierra la puerta de un portazo.-

Bueno… eso es algo que comparten todos mis hermanos (y gran parte del mundo). Un extraño odio hacia los Estados Unidos de América. Aunque… creo que más bien son celos… en fin… ahora viene la peor parte…

…Irlanda.

* * *

Ya se van dando cuenta que Arthur en este, el otro y los otros dos drabbles que vienen esta escribiendo un reporte sobre sus bro's? Jaja, sii, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.

No se si hacer drabbles con Prusia, Hong Kong, Australia y las otras colonias de Arthur, tambien queria hacer uno con Portugal, pero ahora no se me ocurren ._. Ademas el de Sealand tngo q mejorarlo -w- ¡Gracias x sus reviews! Nos vemos en el q viene =)

Bye~

**Proximo Drabble: Irlanda del Norte**


	10. Hermandad:Islas Britanicas,Irlanda Norte

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Nota: Irlanda del Norte (Alan O'Neil)  
Nota (2): pues... supongo que es una presentacion de mi stereotipo de Irlanda del Norte u.u**

**#10: Hermandad ~ Islas Británicas: Irlanda del Norte**

El muy pequeño hermano de las Irlandas, Irlanda del Norte el gemelo menor y el cuarto en la línea de sucesión; es junto a su hermano gemelo Irlanda el segundo/tercero mas alto de la familia.

Pelirrojo, ojos verdes… así es mi hermano.

Alan es el más travieso de todos, incluso más que su hermano gemelo. Su humor es literalmente ''negro'' y todo lo que llama broma, es sin duda una catástrofe. Se la pasa alardeando de que es ''genial'' y que se merece un poco de respeto por nuestra parte, generalmente todos lo ignoramos, y cuando se siente amenazado o en peligro siempre llama a Irlanda.

A pesar de estar separados ellos dos son muy unidos, claro, les gustaría estar juntos y formar un solo país pero…

Como a su hermano le encanta la buena cerveza, se dice a si mismo un experto en la degustación de la misma… que tonto, no hay nada mejor que el ron y el whisky. Le gusta mucho el deporte también, siempre compite y sale perdiendo contra Gales, que es una bestia en cuanto a rugby se trata.

Y a lo importante en la familia Kirkland; la magia.

Su magia, lejos, es la peor de todas junto a la de Escocia, no es buen mago, si un gran invocador. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Para los hechizos necesita la ayuda de su hermano, pero para invocar criaturas de otras dimensiones es mandado a hacer, es tan bueno que incluso no necesita la frase de invocación o ingredientes, lo hace solo con pensarlo y llamar a la criatura que desee. A pesar de su ineficiencia con la magia y su habilidad para la invocación, tiene muchos conocimientos sobre la antigua magia, cosa que comparte con su hermano Irlanda.

Alan y yo nos llevamos, hasta ahí. Muchos dicen que Irlanda del Norte se quedo con Reino Unido por beneficio, no señores, en MI particular caso así no fue. Yo le arrebate a este chico a mi otro hermano, y pues, me odia por eso, siempre me lo tira en la cara. A pesar de eso congeniamos y es el que mayor tiempo pasa conmigo, en mi casa, Gales ayuda en los negocios, pero él es el que mas me molesta. En fin…

-¡Uff! ¡Todavía me falta Irlanda! –me dejo caer en mi silla, maldito mi jefe que quiere un reporte sobre nosotros.-

-¡Arthur~~! –Irlanda del Norte entra más rápido que un rayo a mi estudio.-

-¿Qué pasa, Ulster? –desde mi posición lo miro, tengo mi cara apoyada en mi palma, estoy cansado, lo admito, este tipo de cosas no se le deben pedir a una nación que tiene mas de un milenio de vida.-

-Mira… estuve en el paseo ese de compras de tu casa y te compre algo lindo, ¡Mira! –Me extiende un paquete, todo con unas decoraciones un tanto llamativas con motivos rosa y rojo.-

-¿A que se debe tal muestra de ¿Cariño? –Le pregunto, mientras tomo el paquete como un ingenuo agradecido.-

-¡Míralo, pues! –se va corriendo, riéndose por vaya a saber que motivo.-

Abro el paquete, todo confiado de que era algún regalo hermoso. ¿Era mi cumpleaños acaso? Jaja, ojala…

*¡Pum!*

¡Maldito! Era una de esas estúpidas caja trampa que siempre uso para los cumpleaños de Alfred, ¡Maldito, maldito irlandés hijo de…!

-¿Caíste otra vez? –me pregunta Gales desde la puerta, todo relajado.-

-Mhm… -atino a contestarle con toda la cara roja.-

-Tonto… -susurra mi hermano.-

Es un maldito hermano mayor, gemelo despreciable, ¡Se lo tuve que haber dejado a Bryan!

* * *

**Proximo Drabble: Hermandad ~ Islas Britanicas, Irlanda Libre o del Sur. Ultima parte de la saga Hermandad.**

Okey... en mis archivos los drabbles figuran como ''Drabbles, COMPLETA'', aludiendo a que le proyecto lo termine, pero... tengo una cuestion, quiero hacer un drabble (si no es que shot) sobre las colonias de Arthur en Latinoamerica, gracias a Anni x3 tengo ya sus personalidades =) Gracias Anni si lees esto n.n

Y la ficha de Chile y Argentina fueron las unicas que saque de una pagina... que solo tenia la de ellos dos y los hermanos Mexico. En fin, aclaro, que, para los que esperan Latinoamerica... ¡Tendran Latinoamerica! Pero, Islas Malvinas (para una argentina siempre seran Malvinas xD) y Argentina van juntos en un drabble, y, el resto de las colonias van en otro, Chile va solito. Ahi ta =)

Bien, en cuanto tenga un internet que no se corte respondo reviews, sorry x no haberlo hecho antes, es q mi modem anda chafa -w- Bye y gracias a todos por leer ~

PD: a lo que hago referencia con la magia de los hermanos Irlanda es sobre una cosa que lei, donde, si naces con un gemelo, la hechizeria o ritual que vayas a hacer debe hacerse con la otra parte, porque, los gemelos, son basicamente, un alma partida a la mitad. No vendria a ser el caso, de, por ejemplo, Veneciano y Romano, porque ellos dos no son ni siquiera mellizos, esta mas que claro que Romano es el hermano mayor de Veneciano.


	11. Hermandad: Islas Britanicas, Irlanda

**#11: Hermandad ~ Islas Británicas: Irlanda del Sur, República de Irlanda**

…

No me gusta hablar de él. Irlanda Libre, Eire, Bryan O'Neill… el hermano que se fue, ese es Irlanda.

Es un calco de Irlanda del Norte; pero él es el mayor de los gemelos y el tercero en la línea de sucesión, por lo que yo vendría a ser el menor; el quinto en la línea.

En el ámbito mágico necesita de Ulster para realizar grandes hechizos, pero su poder da entre un 50-50% con invocación y magia. Es el que mas amigos mágicos tiene, generalmente duendes y druidas, también algunas hadas.

Nosotros tuvimos grandes peleas en el pasado (y ahora) las cuales gane tanto yo como él. Nunca nos llevamos, literalmente, Bryan siempre fue malo conmigo y yo solo me defendía de sus ataques. Es muy irritable, a tal punto que no tolera que le lleven la contraria, pero diplomáticamente es correcto y siempre busca una solución que beneficie al resto (y sobretodo a él, claro). La única persona que parece importarle en el mundo es su gemelo Alan, luego, el resto bien puede morirse.

Tiene muchísimo respeto a Gales, aunque Gales lo trate de una manera muy fría. Su miedo retorcido es Escocia, por su carácter mandón y sobrante. Yo soy para él la peor cosa que pudo haber pisado la tierra _tiene razón, pero eso no quita el hecho de que sea medio doloroso oírlo_. Mi caso para con él es algo diferente, yo lo quiero, obvio que jamás lo voy a admitir frente suyo ni tampoco a declararlo abiertamente para mi, son cosas que mantengo guardadas en el fondo, bien en el fondo.

Me gustaría que en un futuro podamos llevarnos bien, como hermanos y naciones.

Pero se que para eso falta tanto…

-¡Arthur~~! –Irlanda del Norte vuelve a llamarme como hace rato.-

-Alan, ¿Qué mierda no entiendes de que tengo que terminar mi maldito reporte _sobre ustedes_? –Y así era, voy a maldecir a mi jefe por hacerme hacer esto, ahora que lo pienso, Bryan ni tiene que ver con el Reino Unido, ¿Para que lo quería?-

-Pero… -pone un puchero infantil.- ¡Bry vendrá en la tarde y quiero hacerle algo rico! –decía a modo infantil, cuando quería podía ser peor que América con sus niñerías.-

-Y cocínale algo, tonto. –Volví a mis papeles.-

-En realidad… quería que me ayudaras porque se va a dar cuenta que lo hice yo. –Suspira, rascándose la mejilla.-

-¿…? –lo mire con cara de total desconcierto, ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?-

-O sea, la última vez que le cocine, dijo que mi comida era horrible. Era una receta francesa…

_Con razón_. –Pienso.-

-…Y bueno, ya sabes. –termino de contar.-

-Okey, -me levanto de mi silla.- Solo por esta vez, Ulster, la próxima te las arreglas tu. –lo mire de manera acusadora, amenazándolo.-

Nos fuimos a hacer la comida.

Ya al rato habíamos terminado, le preparamos un pedazo de carne con algunas que otras cosas, a Eire le gustaba la carne acompañada de vegetales, lo recuerdo porque siempre cocinaba lo mismo cuando vivía en casa.

Ulster estaba contento, todo lo que tenia que ver con su hermano le hacia feliz. En mi caso, me sentía realmente agotado.

-Listo. Ahora, cuando venga a la noche dáselo, voy a salir con una flamante chica~~ -…un momento…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Le pregunto, descontento.-

-Que tienes que darle la comida a Irlanda, cuando venga. Recordé que tengo una cita con una chica. –me sonríe.-

En menos de un segundo reacciono.

Miro el calendario, era la fecha… en la que él se había ido de aquí. Ahora entendí porque mis jefes y mis hermanos estaban todos tan misteriosos.

Los reportes eran un juego para mantenerme en casa y…

-Right… yo le daré la comida. –lo miro de manera misteriosa, pero él ya sabe como soy.-

Irlanda del Norte se va a su supuesta cita. Y yo me quedo solo en la sala, mirando el reloj, hoy, hace muchos años, Irlanda del Sur se independizo del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte… ellos habían planeado algo y no podía esperar para saber que era.

Veo desde la ventana como un coche aparca de manera rápida en el umbral de mi casa. Era Bryan. Sin duda teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar, y quizá aliarnos para defenestrar a nuestros hermanos… aunque eso es improbable.


	12. Destruccion: Alemania

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Himaruya-sama.  
**•Claim: **UK & Alemania  
**•Advertencias: **Esta basado en hechos altamente reales, para mas informacion, consultar en Wikipedia ''The Blitz''.

* * *

**#12: Destrucción ~ Alemania**

Esta es una historia triste, no tiene un final feliz, aclaro.

Esto pasó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero creo que eso ya lo saben, este fue el gran atentado contra suelo británico, donde las fuerzas aéreas de Gran Bretaña se enfrentaron a las Nazis Alemanas. El bombardeo que destruyo media Inglaterra, el _Blitz._

Fueron casi 9 meses de dolor. Nueve meses de tortura.

Fueron mas de 40.000 mil almas que se perdieron ese día, cuarenta mil hijos de mi tierra… casi la mitad de mi cuerpo fue dañada, quemada, golpeada, arañada, desgarrada. Casi la mitad de un cuerpo viejo fue destruido. Esas cicatrices, son las peores que conservo, mucho peores que las de mis años de pirata.

No empezó el Septiembre, empezó mucho antes. Con una guerra por el control del cielo, la cual hubiese perdido si Alemania no se hubiese confiado de sus aviones. Pienso que si no hubiese llegado tan lejos, quizá, tan solo un ''quizá'' muy remoto, no hubiese habido tanta tragedia, pero como todo es tan improbable, dudo de que haya sido como pienso.

Recuerdo el rostro de Alemania, que me miraba serio, casi sin hablar. Pero cuando se volteaba o dejaba de mirarlo por un instante, sentía que sonreía, sonreía en mi desgracia. Ese sujeto nunca me agrado y supongo que el sentimiento era mutuo, Ludwig era tan diferente a su hermano, pero a la vez, en el fondo, deduciendo por esa sonrisa que me dedicaba cuando no le miraba, era muy similar a Gilbert.

Hoy en día lo miro con desprecio al tocar mi piel y sentir las marcas que nunca se irán en mi cuerpo, las que tendré que cargar hasta el día, muy en el futuro, que muera.

Ludwig destrozo mi cuerpo, pero yo… con Estados Unidos, Francia, Rusia y China, destrozamos su orgullo. No habrá sido la victoria que quería, más precisamente por el resultado posterior a esa derrota, pero, fue algo que en el fondo me trajo satisfacción.

* * *

Jajaja~ Termine con la saga de ''Hermandad'', no me dejaron review, malos (?) okey, no, admito que no me gustaron mucho los ultimos dos u_u Pero en fin, ¡Ahora se viene lo bueno! Agradezco a toda la gente que sigue la historia, ya quedan menos drabbles~ jaja.

**Proximo Drabble: **Juegos - Sealand (Uno de los que mas me gusto escribir, admito).

¡Hasta la proxima! Bye bye


	13. Juegos: Sealand

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si asi fuera... sin duda habria un poco mas de fanservice yaoi~  
**

* * *

**#13: Juegos ~ Sealand**

Arthur no tenía ni idea de cómo término haciéndole caso a Peter. Es que el menor había traído un juego de casa de sus ''padres'' escandinavos, no era nada típico de ellos, solamente era…

-Un twister. –dice, mas en otro mundo que en este, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

-¡Si! Me lo regalo Tío Dinamarca, dijo que a ti te gustaban estas cosas… -

Y tan solo escuchar el nombre del diminuto país geográficamente recordó su infancia al lado del vikingo…

El danés solía entrenarlo para ser un cazador y guerrero, todavía recuerda como le obligaba a trepar por colinas mas altas que el Everest (esto es una TREMENDA exageración, porque en su casa no hay montañas tan altas, es mas, duda de que haya montañas). Un temblor le nació en el centro de la espalda y termino por convencerle de que eso era una muy mala idea…

…

Pero igual jugo.

Ahora, tenía su pierna derecha en un botón rojo, su brazo derecho pasaba por debajo de la rodilla del niño rubio, presionando un botón verde, su otro brazo estaba sobre un botón azul, y su cabeza sobre uno amarillo, se estaba muriendo.

Peter reía divertido, estaba en una posición menos divertida que la del mayor, pero igual se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Finalmente, Arthur perdió, cuando sintió un par de tramposas cosquillas en su axila, cayo, rendido y adolorido, sus articulaciones le exigían reposo absoluto YA.

No era que estuviera viejo… bueno, tenia casi más de un milenio de vida, y en algún momento debería dolerle los huesos… pero el caso era que quería recostarse con una bolsa de agua sobre la cabeza, que también se le estaba partiendo a la mitad.

-¡Fue divertido, ¿no? –No sabía si era el repentino gusto de Sealand hacia su persona, o si de verdad se había divertido.-

-Si… oye, ¿Vas a jugar un rato con Ulster? Quiero dormir un rato. –Le sugirió, metiendo al hermano mayor que mas trataba con el pequeño Peter, y como no, Irlanda del Norte era otro niño pequeño.-

-¡Claro! –Peter se va a jugar con su otro hermano mayor.-

Cuando ya Inglaterra no lo veía, esbozo una sonrisa maquiavélica, digna de Rusia.

-¿Lo tienes? –Pregunta aparentemente a la nada.-

-Si, -Irlanda del Norte, alias Alan O'Neill sale de un pasillo con una cámara en sus manos y una sonrisa demente.- ¿Lo publicamos? –

-Ni siquiera lo dudes Alan. –Y como dos dignos cómplices se van, a la computadora a publicar el vergonzoso momento del británico.-

Días después…

En todo el mundo circulaba un video de dudoso autor donde salía un rubio cejón jugando twister con un niño. Perdiendo de una manera humillante y terminando peor que adolorido.

Inglaterra bebió té, de lo más tranquilo, mientras con su típica mirada maliciosa miraba a la pared.

-¿Ya comprendieron lo que pasa cuando se publican los momentos menos agradables de una persona? –

Atados a unos pupitres, encadenados en sus tobillos y con las manos libres, yacían el norirlandés y la plataforma marina, con la cara verde y azul.

-¡Si, Inglaterra! –dijeron el gemelo menor y el niño, al unisonó, habían experimentado el peor castigo del mundo y ese era…

Comer la comida de Inglaterra.

En la puerta estaba Escocia, filmando de una manera cómplice, con un cigarro en la boca y una sonrisa más que divertida, la hermosa escena que tenia de personajes a sus hermanos menores.

-¡Esto será una bomba en Youtube! –Dice, realmente divertido.-

* * *

Ehm~ sin palabras n.n Me agrado este, un poco de humor en tanto drama hace bien, no? Ajaja

Nos vemos en el proximo n.n Bye~


	14. Amistad: Prusia

**•Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**#14: Amistad ~ Prusia**

Y ahí estaban, los dos en el campo de batalla. El escenario de la Independencia del mocoso de Arthur, Prusia miraba con cierta indiferencia todo, no sabiendo el motivo exacto del porque se unió a esa contienda.

Del otro lado estaban, el mocoso de América, Francia, España y Holanda.

Y de su lado, solo su grandiosa persona, el hermano de América: Canadá, y el abatido y derrotado Inglaterra, que ahora yacía en el suelo, amargamente, mientras en el horizonte los soldados americanos se marchaban, con la victoria entre sus manos.

El albino suspiro, y se acerco a aquella bola roja que era su amigo. Se arrodillo para quedar a su altura, y soplarle algo para que se despabilase.

-Hey, cejas, vamos, es hora de irnos. Mañana debes firmar el acta de Independencia. –No quería ser insensible, pero lo fue, sabía que el corazón de su amigo estaba acongojado y roto.-

-Si… tienes razón. –Ve una sonrisa que nunca olvidara en el rostro del rubio, una amplia amargura se extendía por su rostro ya cubierto por sal y lluvia.-

Inglaterra se pone de pie, siendo ayudado por el prusiano. Ambos se marchan al campamento, donde de seguro lo único que haría el inglés seria dormir, sin siquiera curar sus heridas. Y Prusia y Canadá cuidarían de él, porque aunque el hermano del ahora nuevo país se sintiera también muy mal por la perdida, sabia que su dolor no era nada comparado con lo que en ese entonces significo ese momento para Inglaterra.

* * *

Muchos años después de eso. Prusia se había disuelto, ya no figuraba un ''Prusia'' en el mapa, sino que ahora, era todo una extensa Alemania.

En esa época donde Gilbert fue el miserable, Arthur estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pese a que eran enemigos, el inglés se las arreglo para permanecer todo el tiempo al lado del prusiano.

* * *

Más años después.

Prusia que ahora era conocida como ''Alemania del Este'' o ''Alemania Comunista'', quedaba a merced de la creciente Unión Soviética, del maldito ruso.

Su vida podía ser tan negra a veces.

Una vez más, Arthur le acompaño, en el veredicto donde se dijo que la Alemania de posguerra pasaría a manos estadounidenses y soviéticas, que él y Ludwig deberían separarse. El inglés no se movió de su lado, el también había peleado por tener algo de la Alemania de posguerra, pero por el derrumbamiento de su imperio, y por los grandes problemas económicos que tenia, no pudo ser. Por lo que se mantuvo al lado de Gilbert, todo el tiempo, como cuando su país fue disuelto y reemplazado.

Como cuando él había sufrido por la misma persona que en ese momento se estaba llevando a su hermano menor.

* * *

Actualidad.

Ambos, anglosajón y germano, compartían unas bebidas. Whisky y cerveza respectivamente.

Ambos en el karaoke, cantando vaya a saber que canción, mientras muchas otras naciones les observaban, ebrias, y divertidas.

-¡Por que somos amigos, lalala ! –cantaban al unisonó, sabiendo, en el fondo, que lo que decían era verdad.-

* * *

En la guerra de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, como bien se sabe, Francia y España fueron los aliados principales de Alfred en esos años, pero también estuvo Holanda.

En la Primera Guerra Mundial, cuando Prusia fue disuelta, Inglaterra estaba del bando de los aliados, mientras que Prusia, ya Alemania, estaba con las Potencias Centrales. (Imperio Otomano, Austria-Hungría, Imperio Alemán).

En la división de las dos Alemanias, en vez de Estados Unidos se pensó en primera instancia en el decayente Reino Unido, pero como estaba en una crisis económica muy grande, fue sustituido por Estados Unidos en la ''repartija'', quedando así marcada el primer enfrentamiento para la posterior Guerra Fría.

* * *

Asd... no me gusta PruUK (?) okey, es mentira, me gusta PruUK. Con este drabble finalizo Lazos =) ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos lo que leyeron esto! Espero poder hacer esto pero con otros paises... ¡Gracias y hasta otra coleccion o fic!

Bye~


End file.
